Frozen Flame
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Can a family of triplets survive with the Cullens?
1. Orphans

**Finally I can write!! I hope you enjoy chapter one! It's my first fic!******

Chapter One: Orphans

Life can be normal for one minute, and then turn completely into a living hell the next. I should know it happened to me and my twin sisters. Before we begin, there are a few key facts you should know about me: Number one, my name is Jennifer Snow; I am 13 and a triplet to two other girls Pamela Snow and Alexandra Snow (Alex and Pam for short.) Number two, our parents were killed in an accident and in my father's will we are to be taken custody by Dr. Carlisle Cullen my father's trusty college and friend.) Number three, my sisters and I are about to have our lives change completely.

The rain was beating hard against the windows of the black Mercedes that I was in. I looked out the window watching the trees and houses zoom by. Thoughts were going through my head that I was desperately trying to process. The shocking thoughts almost seemed like a depressing book, actually, it WAS exactly like a book I had read: A Series of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket. I sighed starring out the window again.

It felt like a dream, a nightmare that I couldn't wake from. I was just coming home from school when a black Mercedes pulled up and a tall lean man arose from the driver's side. "Ms. Snow." I turned around to face him. I had this strange sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Yes?" "I…have some bad news… Your mother and father Dr. Snow were driving home and the brakes crashed on them, they skidded and crashed into a propane truck and, well-I'm sorry Ms. Snow, but they didn't make it…"

I snapped out of my memory. It was too painful to think about. I felt a hard nudge in my side. It was my sister Pam, who at the moment was out cold. "Mmmm…. Nachos…" Pam mumbled in her sleep. I gently slide her onto Alex who was asleep against the window. I thought maybe if I were to close my eyes too then maybe just maybe I could wake up and find out this was all a crazy nightmare. Doubtfully I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I had no clue that our lives would change forever.

**Wow! Chapter one! Please be nice and review!! I would love to hear your opinions!!! **


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Thank you so much for the review!!!! I'll try to write every day. **

Chapter Two: Meeting the Cullens

"Jennifer? Jennifer?!" My eyes flashed open. Pam and Alex were right in my face. 'Mmhh!" I groaned. "What?" "Where are they taking us?" I sighed, "I don't know, go back to sleep." "For all we know they could be kidnappers and tricked us into thinking mom and dad are dead! I saw this in a movie once!" Pam whispered franticly, "Pam's right! How could we be so stupid! We have to escape right now! Pam, you and Jen attack the driver while I jump out of the car and get help!" Alex whispered. "Alright!" "No!" I shouted, both girls turned around and looked at me in shocked. "First of all, our parents are dead, we're not being kidnapped I just don't know where we're going. Secondly, Alex, if you were to jump out of the car WHILE it was still moving I think you would have a lot of other problems besides us being "kidnapped", and finally, we're going to be nice to the people we're being taken to and we are NOT going to touch anything, eat anything, or do anything without permission, IS THAT CLEAR?!" Both Pam and Alex sighed "Yes."

The driver turned around, "You ladies might want to get ready, we're near Dr. Cullen's house." Pam and Alex froze, "Oh my God! Dr. Cullen! He sounds like a mad scientist!! He probably captures poor innocent children like us and uses them in his deadly cloning experiments!" Pam wailed. "We're going to die!! I want mommy!!" Alex sobbed. "SHUT UP!" Both girls' mouths shut. "Now listen to me! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!!! And if any of your 6 year old minds can remember Dr. Cullen was a college of dad's so he can't be all bad if dad wanted us to be taken care of by him, so stop freaking out!" I yelled as we pulled up into a driveway. Pam and Alex eyes grew big and both slide closer to me so we could all hug. The car slowly stopped and the driver helped us out of the car before going to the back and handing us our luggage. Then another person that I hadn't noticed before hopped out of the passenger side and walked briskly to the front door. He must've ringed the door bell because a pale blond figure appeared in the doorway. I was just close enough to hear their conversation; "Hello, can I help you?" said the pale blond (I guessed he was Dr. Cullen). "Hello, Dr. Cullen-" "Please, call me Carlisle." The man paused at the doctor's odd request, "Um, yes, Carlisle, Well there's been an accident." I watched Carlisle's smile disappear, he put his face in his hands. Suddenly a much smaller pale figure appeared in the doorway. The figure draped an arm around Carlisle. Then both figures looked in our direction smiling. The man who was in the passenger seat motioned us to come forward. We reluctantly rolled our luggage to the huge house. Both of the incredibly beautiful adults smiled at us. Carlisle stuck out his hand, "It's been a while since I have seen you girls look how much you've grown." I faked a smile and shook his hand. I shivered at the touch of his hand it was so cold. "I'm very sorry about your parents, I feel horrible about my dear friend Dr. Snow, but I can't imagine how you must feel." I looked over at Pam and Alex to see Pam giving Carlisle the "evil eye" so quickly a stepped on her foot. "Ouch!" she hissed under her breath. "Hi!" the small pale woman said. "I'm Esme, I don't think we've met." "Of course not retard!" Alex whispered under her breath. I sent a crushing blow to her foot with mine. "I'm Jennifer, and these are my twin sisters Alex and Pam." Both Cullens smiled at us. "Come in, you can go anywhere you like in the house while my wife and I sign the adoption forms. My kids should be home from school in an hour or so, so then you can meet them. Please make yourselves at home because this your new home." I smiled, "Thank you very much, my sisters and I really do appreciate what you're doing for us." "Where are you from? Colonial England? _Thank you very much, my sisters and I really do appreciate what you're doing for us._" Alex mocked. "Shut up!" "Oh scary!" I pulled a sock from my suit case and jammed into her mouth. "There, that's better." I smiled. "Well let's look around." I actually felt pretty good about the Cullens so far, but it was strange, who could anyone be so pale and cold? Well had more important things to worry about like keeping Alex and Pam from getting us thrown out of here by being rude. I smiled as I began to look around my new home.

**Another Chapter!! Remember, the more reviews I get, the more I write… PLEASE REVIEW NICELY!!!! **


	3. The House Exploration and the Cullens

**Thanks for the reviews!! Okay, here's chapter three! **

Chapter Three: The House Exploration and the rest of the Cullen Family

"Where should we put our stuff?" Pam questioned. "I'm just going to put mine over near the stairs." I said tossing my suit case into a corner of the huge living room. Pam and Alex copied me. "Hey you guys wanna look around?" Pam smiled a devilish grin. "Maybe we sh-'' I started to say but Pam and Alex had already left the room. I sighed and ran after them. "Hey cool! Look at all of these graduation caps! Somebody must've flunked school a billion times." I studied the frame of caps. "They probably just bought them at a yard sale." "That many caps?! Well, I'm sticking with my flunking out idea." "Hey look at these bedrooms! They don't have any beds except the window one. Which one do you think is ours?" I shrugged my shoulders. "What's your problem Jennifer?! Suddenly you're all _if a rose is so beautiful why does it have thorns? _ Are you like emo now?" That little comment that Alex had made really was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Well let's see no I'm not emo, but news flash my parents just died so I'm not exactly peachy ken right now! Sorry to disappoint you!" I snapped. Alex looked down, "I'm…. sorry…" she whispered. I sighed, "It's my fault Alex, I shouldn't have snapped." We hugged, "Let's go downstairs and watch T.V! I saw a 72 inch flat screen!" We ran downstairs to the den.

Alex and I sat on the couch while Pam flipped through the channels. "Nothing's on! Nothing is on and there are 789 channels!!!" Pam groaned falling backwards onto the couch. There was laughing coming from outside, then the door swung opened, in walked 6 teenagers, 3 boys and 3 girls. They saw us and gasped. The blond one that looked like he was in pain put a hand over his nose. Suddenly Carlisle and Esme rushed into the room. Carlisle smiled, "Ah, I see you've met my other kids, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice meet Jennifer, Alex, and Pam, they were Dr. Snow's triplet daughters, he died and he and his wife left them in our care, they're Cullens now." The faces of the teenagers were pale, like Esme and Carlisle, they had golden eyes. "Carlisle, we need to talk." said the bronze colored haired one. Carlisle nodded, he turned to Esme, "Why don't you show the girls to their new room." She nodded and motioned to us to follow her. We grabbed our luggage and proceeded up the stairs. We entered into a room that I must've missed during the earlier "house exploration." It wasn't large but it was perfect for us. "Sorry about the condition of the room. We weren't expecting you. I'll leave you guys alone and let you get situated. Do you like pizza?" We nodded, "Good, we're having it for dinner, at least you guys are. If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen." Esme left the room and we started to unpack. "Blubber!" Alex groaned (When Alex ever said "blubber" it usually meant that something was wrong.) "What?" "I can't find my glasses." "Alex!'' I groaned, "Don't worry I'll find them." "You'd better!" Pam plopped down on a bed, "I call middle bed!" "Left!" I called. "Right!" Alex said. " I don't know about you guys but I'm going to take a nap before dinner." "Good idea." I closed my eyes. The experience of the day had really worn me out. I sighed, darkness began to creep over me. I sank into my slumber.

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Review! Reviews! Review! And if you wouldn't mind, when you review could you tell me what triplet is your favorite so far? Thanks again! Oh, Blubberino is my friend's sister so that is who wrote that review! Thanks Blubberino! **


	4. Dinner with a side of Cullen

**Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter four: Dinner with a side of Cullen

"Dinner!" My eyes fluttered open. I looked over at the digital clock, 7:00. Pam and Alex were still asleep. I got up and walked over to them. "Hey, hey, wake up, dinner." I said gently shaking them. "What time is it?" "7:00" "That late? Who makes dinner at 7:00?" "Esme probably came up to check on us and found us all asleep and wanted us to get some rest." "I don't know about you guys but I could use some food." Pam said standing up. We walked to the incredibly large dining room there, Dr. Carlisle, his wife, and kids were all sitting at a large table. Esme stood up and smiled at us, "I don't think you ever got a proper greeting from my children. Guys?" All of the kids stood up, "Hello I'm Edward." said the bronze haired one. "Hello I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend, here, I'm considered part of the family." said the long haired brunet. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper!" said the pixie pointing to the sandy blond one that looked like he took a kick to the groins. "I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie or Rose either one she likes." said the black curly haired one pointing to the wavy blonde. "Now that you've all been acquainted, why don't you all have something to eat." "When did _you _eat?" Pam questioned looking at the table noticing that there were only three plates. I stepped on her foot. Carlisle smiled, "Awhile ago, we thought it best to let you rest so we ate while you slept." "Funny." Alex muttered to me, "_I_ didn't see_ any_ dishes in the sink." "They probably just cleaned them." "Whatever. But I think they're keeping something from us." Alex whispered as we sat down at the table. "I hope you like cheese pizza." Esme smiled placing a slice in front of each of us. Alex, Pam, and I stared at the food. Alex picked up a fork and started to poke the food as if she was about to dissect it. "Well?" All eyes were on us. "Take a bite!" I hissed to Pam and Alex, "You!" they hissed back. I slowly picked up my piece and took a bite. My eyebrows raised in amazement. "This pizza is the best pizza I have ever had!" Esme smiled, "Thank you." After seeing me eat, Alex and Pam dug in. The room filled with satisfied sighs. "So, How long have you lived here?" Pam asked. "Is there really a beach?" Carlisle looked at his wife and smiled, "We've been here for _years. _Bella,why don't you take the girls down to LaPush to meet Jacob." Bella smiled and Edward stiffened. "Sure." Carlisle turned to us, "Would you girls like that?" "Sure!" Pam and Alex smiled. "Um, Jen?" I sighed and smiled "Well, I can't remember the last time we went to the beach, why not." Pam and Alex high fived and ran up the stairs. I stood up, "Thank you, for all you have done for my family. You don't realize what you've done for us. My father would be proud." Carlisle smiled, "You're very welcome." I heard the girls upstairs, "Hey I found my swim suit!" I ran upstairs to join them. LaPush sounds cool. I wonder who this Jacob is. I thought as I entered my room.

**Uh Oh, Alex and Pam seem very suspicious about the Cullens. Will they ever find out the truth. And LaPush and Jacob, hm, what's going to happen next! Please Review and I'll keep writing. I really need reviews to motivate me!!! **


	5. LaPush and Jacob and Friends

**Please Enjoy and Review! Thanks for the reviews!!**

Chapter five: LaPush and Jacob and Friends

Pam, Alex, and I had gotten up early this morning to meet Bella so we could go to LaPush. "Did you put sun screen on Alex?" "No, it's always cloudy here, so the sun is not an issue." "Yes it is! Did you know that the worst sun burns happen when it is cloudy outside?" Pam said boldly. "Since when have you been such a science wiz?" Alex muttered sarcastically rolling her eyes. Pam stuck out her tongue. "Come on guys, let's not keep Bella waiting." I said rolling my eyes. I grabbed my tote bag and went downstairs. Bella stood at the doorway, "You guys ready?" We nodded and followed her outside. In the garage between a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche was an old pickup truck. "I call shot gun!" yelled Pam jumping into the passenger side. "Hey! No fair!" Alex said jumping into the back. I jumped in right beside Alex. Bella got in and started the engine. "So, are you guys excited about starting at a new school on Monday?" Bella questioned once we were a good two miles from the house. "Yeah, I guess. Bella, what's up with the Cullens? They seem very differ-'' I didn't get to finish Bella slammed on the breaks and we were slammed forward. "Ouch!" I moaned. Bella turned around, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, you aren't hurt I hope." "No." "Good. I'll try to be more careful." She smiled and started the car up again. "Odd, she didn't answer your question." Alex whispered to me. "Yeah, I know." "She probably slammed the breaks on, on propose. Maybe the Cullens aren't human…" I started to laugh. Bella turned around, "What's so funny?" "Oh, nothing." I giggled, "Alex, you and Pam need to stop watching the Science Fiction channel. It's gotten to your brains." Alex pouted, "I know something is up and I'm going to find out what!" "No you're not! You need to stay out of other people's business." "We're here." Bella said parking. We got out of the car. The wind blew making the air feel colder than it really was. "Hey Jake!" Bella waved. "Wow…." Pam whispered, "Look at those guys!"

I gazed in Pam's direction, there; in the direction of where Pam was talking about was a group of what looked like three huge males walking towards us. "Who do you suppose is Jacob?" "Maybe the middle one?" The boys were only a few feet away. "Hey Jake, this is Jennifer, Alex, and Pam. Their parents died and they are now part of the Cullens' family." The boys' eyes grew. They were about to say something but Bella shook her head as if she already knew the question. They raised their eyebrows and then smiled at us. "Hi, I'm Embry." The boy on the left said shaking each of our hands. "I'm Seth, um, hi."He was the boy on the right. He too shook our hands. Then finally the boy who I figured out was Jacob, "Hello, I'm Jacob." He shook Pam and Alex's hands first and then reached for mine. He looked at me in the face, not letting go of my hand. I looked at him back, it felt awkward but oddly I kind of liked it. I felt his grip tighten. "Um, Jake?" Bella said. I looked down to notice that my hand had turned completely white. "Oh! Geez, sorry!" Jacob said quickly letting go of my hand. My cheeks felt hot, Pam and Alex looked at me, their eyebrows raised. "What?" I hissed. "Nothing." They said giving me an odd smile. I looked down in embarrassment. "Come on," Jacob said not taking his eyes off of me, "We'll show you around the island." I nodded. I pretended to be examining the sand. "Do you like the Cullens?" I looked at Jacob, "Were you talking to me?" "Yeah." He laughed nervously, "Who else would I be talking too?" His voice trailed off at the last part. "Their okay, I guess." Jacob looked at me. "I'm sorry." I laughed nervously, "I've been so tense lately, that I have no clue what the hell I'm saying sometimes." "Hey, it happens to the best of us." He smiled putting a hand on my shoulder. I stared at it my face turned red. "Oh sorry!" he said taking his hand off and turning away in embarrassment, "It's okay." I said looking back down. "Hey Jennifer!" I turned to see Pam and Alex standing in the sunset. I hadn't noticed that it had gotten so late. "I'd better go." Jacob nodded, "Well bye." I said turning away. "Wait!" I turned back around, "I'll see you again right?" It felt like my face was on fire. "Yeah," I breathed "Soon." "Very soon." He agreed. I ran up the hill, "Are you okay?" Bella asked worriedly putting a hand on my forehead. "You're burning up!" "I'm fine." I smiled at her. Pam and Alex giggled, I gave them a look and they shut their mouths. I got in the car beside Alex. The sun began to disappear. I turned around to see Jacob standing on the edge of the cliff staring at us. I turned back around and covered my mouth to hide a smile. "Wow!" I thought. Alex looked at me, "Good day?" "Yeah." I said looking out the window, "Really good."

**I think Jennifer is starting to lighten up. When you review please tell me if I should hook Jennifer and Jacob up. He has sort of imprinted on her anyway, please review! I would like to hear your opinion!! **


	6. Bedroom and Alex's Obessession

**Please review and enjoy. When you review could you please tell me if I should hook Jennifer and Jacob up? Thanks! Please review because I haven't had any reviews today and I LOVE to get reviews. Sorry, I didn't write earlier, I have a HUGE history project I have to work on. Wish me luck!******

Chapter six: Fancy Bedroom and Alex's Obsession

We got home around 7:30. Carlisle met us at the door. "You girls look like you had a busy day." He smiled at us. I smiled, "LaPush was very beautiful." "No Jennifer, the only thing you thought was beautiful was that guy Jacob." Alex mumbled giving me a taunting smile. I frowned at her and stepped on her foot. "Ouch! What is it with you and stepping on people's feet?" Alex hissed. I smirked. "Why don't you girls go to your room and get ready for dinner." Carlisle smiled at Bella like he knew something. "Um…okay…" We walked upstairs, I gasped, "Oh. My. God!" The bedroom looked like something that came out of a Teen magazine. The walls alternated from a light green to a light blue. There was a fuzzy lime green rug in the middle of the room. A flat screen T.V faced all of the beds and on the left side of the room was a computer complete with a swivel chair.

"Surprise!" We jumped and turned around to see Alice and Esme standing there. "You did all of this?!" she smiled, "I build and design house, but I've never done a room. Alice helped me out with choosing the right colors and accessories. I hope you like it." "I love it!" Pam laughed jumping onto the bed. Esme and Alice smiled, "We'll be down stairs." "Thanks!" I said. Alex gasped, "What?" "I haven't been on ! I haven't taken care of Sugar or American Pie! My friends are probably wondering where I've been! I have to get on right now!" Alex said jumping onto the swivel chair. "Okay, you do that." Alex was obsessed with horses. Whenever she sees a huge bush or something, she acts like she's on a horse and jumps it, and if you think you've seen somebody jump really high it's nothing compared to Alex. I have never seen anybody jump as high as her, it's like she sprouts wings in mid air.

I curled up into my newly designed bed. It had matching blue and green bedding. On my bed I had a stuffed animal, a dog I think from the looks of it, German Sheppard maybe? Pam had a stuffed frog and a stuffed rabbit and Alex had a stuffed horse. "Ah, these beds are much more comfortable than the ones before." Pam sighed. "Mmm…" I agreed sleepily. I began to close my eyes. For the first time ever since my parents died I began to feel content. The Cullens weren't bad and that guy Jacob… I just might like it here.

**I was thinking about later on in the story about having some other people's points of view. Well, please review! I'll be looking for reviews tomorrow! I'll try to type more tomorrow!**


	7. Jacob comes over for a visit

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Sorry I haven't updated. If I start getting more reviews I promise at least a chapter a day!!!!**

Chapter seven: Jacob comes over for a visit

"Jennifer, wakey, wakey!"

My eyes opened to find Pam in my face.

"What?" I mumbled pulling the covers over my face.

"It's time to wake up!" Pam said pulling the covers back down.

"It's only 7 in the morning!" I groaned sitting up.

"Alex is already downstairs! Now come on!" Pam said pulling me out of bed.

"Alright, alright…" I mumbled forcing myself out of bed. I followed Pam down the stairs. Alex was sitting on the couch watching television. She had a plate of bacon and eggs on her lap.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I turned around to find Esme standing there smiling sweetly at Pam and me.

"You really should." Alex said.

I turned to look at her. She hadn't moved at all, her eyes were glued to television as her fork moved up and down from her plate to her mouth. "It's the best food I've ever tasted.

Esme smiled at her, "Thank you Alex, you're very sweet."

"Hey," Alex said sticking her fork in the air, "I always tell the truth, I'm like Abraham Lincoln and the apple tree!"

I laughed, "Alex, you mean, George Washington and the cherry tree."

"Yeah, whatever." Alex said rolling her eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Edward said at the door. I was surprised, had he been there the whole time? If so, I hadn't noticed him.

Edward swung open the door, my heart skipped a beat, there in the door way was none other than Jacob.

"What do you want?" hissed Edward.

"Is Jen there?" he asked uncomfortably trying to look over Edward's shoulder.

"What is it to you?" Emmett asked coldly.

Whoa, had Emmett been there the whole time too or did I just not notice him come in.

"Edward, Emmett, be nice." Esme scolded, "Come on in Jacob."

Jacob shifted uncomfortably, "Nah, I'll just stay out here…is Jen there?"

"Yes, hold on a minute, Jennifer honey, somebody's here to see you." Esme called.

"Oh no!" I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" both Alex and Pam asked me.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Then go out and see Jacob." Alex said giving me a mocking smile. She knew exactly why I was so reluctant about going to see Jacob.

"What could be so bad? I mean, Jacob is a very attractive, young, muscular…" Alex began.

"Alex enough!" I hissed.

"Are you sure? I could go on if you want…" she mocked starting to name the great qualities about Jacob.

"Just go see him, Jen!" Pam said pushing me out of the living room and into the room where the front door was.

"Jen!" Jacob said smiling at me.

"Hi Jacob." I said feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"How are you?' he asked still smiling.

"Good…" I mumbled. It felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. I felt really dizzy.

"Do you want to hang out with me today?" he asked staring at me.

"Um….sure…" I mumbled. My face felt like it was on fire.

I slipped on my shoes and followed Jacob outside.

It wasn't that I didn't like Jacob, I really did, a lot, very much, he was sweet, kind, gently…uh, now I'm starting to sound like Alex did back in the living room…anyway, I didn't know anything about boys. I had never felt this way about anybody…

"Jen?"

I turned to see Jacob staring at me, his face full of concern, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I breathed, "Fine."

Jacob nodded, "Well, if you say so…"

"Stupid, stupid, Jennifer!" I thought to myself, "You're so lame! This boy actually likes you and your acting like a real jerk!"

"Are you sure you're okay, because if you're not feeling well…"

"I'm fine, really." I said slightly smiling.

I didn't know it at the time but Jacob was different then most boys, very different and depending on who you are very different could be very bad or very good.

**I promise the story is going to become more exciting. Once the girls find out what Jacob and the Cullens really are is when all the drama begins!! Please review!! I haven't gotten really any reviews for this story so I have been reluctant to type.**


	8. New Sensations

**(Sighs) thank you ****awsometastic twilight jasper****, you've been like the only one who has been reviewing me besides my friend who's been calling me and BEGGING me to update. For you guys, I'll finish this story, though I wish others would review also… (Sighs)…on a much happier note, I have a new poll up on my profile so if you could, please visit and vote, thanks! And thanks again for your support!!! Please enjoy and don't forget REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter eight: New Sensations

Jacob and I had been walking around LaPush for what seemed like several hours,

"What do you think of it here?" Jacob asked turning to me.

"Oh, it's nice I guess…." I mumbled looking down at a stone I was kicking.

"You don't seem very enthusiastic, what's up?" Jacob asked. My cheeks started to get hot again because I knew Jacob was looking straight at me.

"I guess I'm just nervous about starting at a new school…" I lied. Boy, if Alex and Pam could see me now…I would never hear the end of this. I felt Jacob looking at me,

"That's not the reason you're nervous, please tell me." He pleaded. Now my face really started to burn.

"Okay! I've never felt like this before! I mean, with a boy! I like you a lot!" The words just spilled out of my mouth like what water does during a flood. My face was on fire now. I could not believe I had just said that. Could I get any stupider?!

I heard Jacob laugh.

"What are you laughing about?! Normally, if a boy heard that from a girl he'd just met he'd run off screaming!" I hissed angrily trying to hold back my tears of embarrassment.

Jacob smiled at me, "Well, I'm not normal." He said shrugging.

"Obviously…" I mumbled.

"Look at me." He said taking one finger under my chin and gently making me look him in the face. Reluctantly I stared at him.

My eyes were out of focus but for some reason I could clearly make out his features. He had long black hair, shoulder length, warm chocolaty brown eyes almost like hot cocoa, muscular, I hadn't seen anyone as handsome as him, his skin was russet, and he had a smile like no other.

"What?" I hissed, I wanted to look down again but I couldn't. Jacob didn't answer. Without any warning his lips were on mine. Fireworks were going off in my head. I was floating and I couldn't breathe but I didn't mind one bit. All of my worries seemed to wash away. I felt whole again. My heart was racing. Before I knew it, like it had started, it was over. Jacob pulled away and chuckled,

"Wow…" he gasped.

I nodded, "That was…amazing…" I gasped. Air started to fill my lungs again.

Jacob toke me by the hand, "Come on, I have something to show you." He said smiling leading me to a part of the beach I hadn't seen before.

"Close your eyes." He whispered in my ear. I did obediently.

"Don't let me fall." I said nervously. He chuckled,

"Never."

We walked a ways before we came to a halt.

"Now." He commanded, "Open your eyes."

I did, I gasped in astonishment. There, right before my eyes laid a breath taking site. Jacob and I were standing on a cliff, below us was the deep indigo ocean, waves crashed against the cliff, and for as far as I could see was ocean, miles and miles.

Jacob chuckled, "Pretty cool, huh?"

I nodded, "It's beautiful…"

He nodded in agreement, "It really is isn't it." But he wasn't staring at the ocean, he was staring at me.

We stared at off the cliff for just a while longer. Jacob gently squeezed my hand,

"It's getting late, I should take you home."

I nodded, I really didn't want to go home, I wanted to stay in this moment in time forever, just me, Jacob, and the ocean. Another reason why I didn't want to go home was the fact that Pam and Alex were eagerly awaiting my return and would want to hear ALL about my day with Jacob.

"Great." I thought, "Alex and Pam are never going to let me live this down."

**I really don't know anything about romance so I used my instincts. Please be nice when you review!!! I hope you liked it!!**


End file.
